Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to connectors, and more particularly to connectors for battery assemblies.
Background Art
For both manned and unmanned spacecraft, having reliable rechargeable batteries to provide power for the various computers and systems aboard the craft is imperative. Illustrating by example, reliable energy storage systems aboard satellites and other unmanned spacecraft can be the difference between system function and system failure. If the energy storage device aboard an orbiting satellite fails, the craft and the millions of dollars spent to launch it may become nothing more than sunk costs. For this reason, designers place extreme importance on appropriate design, testing, and hazard control of rechargeable batteries used in such environments.
The rechargeable battery systems used in these applications consist of many rechargeable battery cells connected together, generally in series, and if necessary also in parallel. One rechargeable cell, as with any electromechanical/electrochemical device, can operate slightly differently compared to another cell. Consequently, systems have been developed to allow spacecraft electronics to perform diagnostic and charge balancing operations via interconnections disposed between individual cells. The traditional interconnection is a simple wire or other electrical connector. Care must be taken when assembling the cells together, as it is easy to create a short circuit that can compromise the reliability of one or more cells, each of which can be quite expensive. Accordingly, one simple mistake by a technician in assembling an interconnection can cost a manufacturer many thousands of dollars in rechargeable cells that must be discarded. It would be advantageous to have improved interconnections for rechargeable battery assemblies.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.